High School
by iamraven
Summary: The gang enters High School! I really suck at summaries. Maybe rated
1. Changes

iamraven: I usually do KND or Teen Titans stories but I wanted to try something new!  
  
Oh by the way, the more reviews I get, the more chappies I write.  
  
Oh yah, YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cindy's POV-  
  
It was really hot out. Hey, what should you expect on an August day? I sighed. I haven't seen Libby, Nerdtron, or anybody over summer time. I was at summer camp sweating my butt off. The only way Libby and I stayed in touch was e-mail. At least I knew where she was. She spent the summer over her cousins house. Then, I smiled a little. Nerdtron. All I was thinking all summer was has he changed? Probably not, but still.   
  
I was on the bus that was riding to Retroville High. Yep, high school. I had changed alot over the summer. My haircut was chin-length and wavy. I wore make-up and dressed in a summer outfit. Wonder if anyone will recognize me. I shrugged. The bus seemed to be moving in slow motion. Probably because I wanted to see everyone again. So I shut my eyes and waited. I think I fell asleep because I kept hearing Neutron and Libby's voice, even though they weren't on the bus. The bus came to a hault and when I opened my eyes, the view of the tall brick building greeted me.   
  
I grabbed my back pack and stepped off the bus. I looked around hoping to spot Libby or someone I know. I was good. Libby was talking to our old friend, Brittany. Libby looked a little different. She let her hair grow out and she wore a mini-skirt and halter top. She, of course, had her headphones around her neck. "Libby!" I yelled, overjoyed. Libby turned around and gasped, "Cindy!" We wrapped each other in a tight hug. We pulled apart and looked at each other. "Cindy, I have not seen you all summer! How have you been?" Libby said smiling. I explained summer camp and she told me about her cousins house.   
  
We walked onto the stairway to the front door and waited for school to begin. Then I asked the question that was bothering me. "Libby do you think Neutron changed?" Libby shook her head. "Probably not. For all that we know, he could finally be in college." I giggled, "Yah, and leave us all alone!" We both laughed. Hopefully Jimmy left and went to college. Then the question hit me. "Hey Libby." I said. She looked at me. "What do you think happened to Carl and Sheen?" Libby looked in the schoolyard. "I heard Carl still is here." She pointed into the schoolyard. "See? Whoa he changed!"  
  
Sure enough, there came Carl Wheezer walking down the street. He did change. He had lost the dorky glasses, but not the outfit. He was alot skinnier, and kind of cute. He walked into the school yard and sat on a tree stump. I stood up and called, "Hey Wheezer!" Carl immediatly looked up and saw me waving. He smiled and ran up to the stairs to me and Libby. "Cindy? Libby? No way!" His voice was alot different now and he seemed a little more calm.   
  
"Where's Jimmy and Sheen?" Libby asked. Carl looked at Libby, "Jimmy went on vacation to Florida with his parents, but he'll be here. He e-mailed me. And Sheen went to New York to visit his Aunts and Uncles. He's coming back later today. He also e-mailed me." I sighed and said, "Why can't Neutron just go to Harvard and leave us alone!" Libby and Carl both nodded.   
  
"Because they thought I was too young." A voice said. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Jimmy. And oh my god did he change. His swirly hair was gone and was reduced to normal, messy hair. His head wasn't as big and, I don't know why, but I turned red when I saw him. Jimmy gave Carl a high five and then gave Libby a hug. Then he turned around and saw me and we ended up staring at each other. His blue eyes were beautiful. I smiled and he smiled. Libby stopped the staring contest by saying, "Where's Sheen?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that he gave up Ultra Lord." Jimmy said. Everyone gasped. "He da wha?" Libby said. Jimmy nodded, "And, oh yah, Ms. Fowl is teaching here now." Everyone's head shot up. "She's teaching room 427." Jimmy said. Everyone pulled out there info papers. All had 4-2-7. "No!" Libby said. This sucks. More Fowl." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
The bell rang and all the students walked into the school. Carl, Libby, me and Jimmy all walked together to room 427. Finally they found it and walked in. They all took their seats as Ms. Fowl took attendance. "James Neu.....Jimmy?" Ms. Fowl looked up and saw us. "Oh my god, Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Jimmy. You have changed." We all smiled and waited for attendance to be done. Ms. Fowl hadn't changed much. Except for the fact that she gave up talking like a bird. Thank the lord she did. So  
  
after attendance she let us talk. Right away I asked Jimmy, "You still haven't gone to college?"   
  
"No. Like I said. They thought I was too young." He smiled. I did, too and then I said, "Why can't you leave us all alone Nerdtron?" Jimmy laughed and then we drew our attention to the door. In came a gangster looking kid. He had a sideways black and white cap. You could tell he had a bandana under neath. He had a black jacket with two white stripes down the arm. Same with the pants. He had a regular white tee under neath the jacket with a single gold chain. He looked so familiar though. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was spanish. But, where was he from?  
  
He walked up to Ms. Fowl's desk and gave her his late pass. Before he sat down he looked at Jimmy, Carl, Libby and I. "What is your name, son?" Ms. Fowl said to the kid. This would prove it! Then I would know who the mystery gangster kid was.   
  
"I'm Sheen." The kid said. 


	2. Lockers

iamraven: Okay, every three reviews I get, I write another chapter. So if I get 6 reviews, I write 2 chapters, got it?  
  
Thanks for the awsome reviews! O yah, no flames! Those don't count as reviews, got it?  
  
YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still Cindy's POV  
  
  
  
"I'm Sheen" the kid said.  
  
Several gasps went around the room. I couldn't believe it. That was Sheen. I glanced over at Libby. Her eyes were wide. Jimmy turned to me, "I know he changed but not that much." I nodded in agreement. Carl turned around, "Whoa." Libby nodded still staring at Sheen. Carl snapped his fingers in her face. She instantly snapped out of it and looked at Carl then Jimmy and I. Mrs. Fowl stood up and went to where Sheen was sitting. She whispered something to him and he nodded. She got up and sat back down at her desk and started to explain the rules.  
  
I glanced back at Sheen. He had taken off the hat and bandana which rested on his desk. He looked at me and I turned around. Mrs. Fowl was still going with the rules and I started to listen. Now, usually on the first day of every school year, when the teacher explains everything, Neutron usually takes notes on everything. But, this time he was playing with a pencil he had brought, no notebook on his desk.   
  
"Any questions?" Mrs. Fowl asked. Everyone shook their heads. Mrs. Fowl nodded and started handing out papers with numbers on them. Carl raised his hand, "What are these for?" Mrs. Fowl turned from her task, "They're your locker numbers." Libby snatched my number out of my hand. She made a face and looked at me. "We have the same numbers." I made a face also. Mrs. Fowl, obviously hearing us said, "Oh yes, there will be two people sharing lockers." Jimmy and Carl looked at each others numbers and sighed, "Nope, not the same." Carl said putting his paper down.   
  
"Okay, class, you may exit the classroom and find your lockers." Mrs. Fowl said. We all walked out together and Carl found his locker which left the three of us. We finally found our lockers which were right next to each other. Libby opened our locker and we put our notebooks and stuff in it. Before Jimmy opened his locker, he examined it. "Uh, Jimmy what are you doing?" Libby asked. Jimmy looked up from the locker. "Somebody's been here." He said. I rolled my eyes, "It was probably your locker mate." Jimmy nodded. He opened the locker. His face went blank.  
  
He reached inside the locker and pulled out the hat and bandana Sheen had been wearing. Jimmy looked at us. Libby smirked, "Good luck with Sheen." Jimmy gave her a look and Libby walked back to class. I looked at Jimmy and smiled. He smiled back and put the hat and bandana back into the locker. And when he was putting it back, there was a clink sound and Jimmy face went white. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me white as a sheet.   
  
"It's a gun." Jimmy said terrified.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooo the suspense! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. The next chapter is Libby's POV. Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters. NO FLAMES! They don't count.  
  
-iamraven ^_^ 


	3. Explosion

iamraven: Reviews! Me likey! ^_^  
  
Okay, now this is Libby's POV. Remember, I need two more reviews to post chappie four! I love you guys!  
  
YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Libby's POV  
  
High School is pretty cool. Jimmy and Cindy are getting along, thank god, no more fights, for now. Carl's cool. But, Sheen has changed so much. Just his image, I can't imagine his attitude. Well, I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat. Carl still wasn't back yet, which is kind of weird because his locker was right outside the classroom. I put my hands in the pockets of my mini-skirt and felt something in one of them. I pulled out a crumpled picture.  
  
I opened it and it was a picture of Sheen, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl and I. Actually, I can remember the boys jumped into the picture. I laughed. "Why you laughing?" Somebody said. When I looked up, it was Sheen. He was standing in the doorway. I couldn't say anything. He smiled and came over and sat in the desk next to me. "Is that really you Sheen?" I managed to choke out. Sheen nodded. "Yah, it is."   
  
"And you do know who I am, right?" I asked, stupid question, huh? Sheen nodded, "You're Libby. The girl I used to have a crush on in elementary school." I laughed, "Yah, I rember that clearly." At this time Carl walked into the classroom and Sheen got up and went to his normal seat in the back. Carl sat down and asked, "Is that really him?" I nodded. Carl looked back at Sheen.   
  
"What did New York do to him?" Carl said. I shrugged, smiling. At this time Cindy and Jimmy walked into the classroom with expressions like they just saw a ghost. They just sat down and didn't say anything. Carl and I looked at each other. "What's wrong with you two?" I asked. Jimmy and Cindy looked at us and said at the same time, "Nothing."  
  
"Jimmy, Cindy. What happened?" Carl said. Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and then nodded. Jimmy leaned down and we followed. "We found a g.....g.....gun....in back of me and Sheen's locker, and it has to be his." At that moment I couldn't breathe, until Carl jumped up and said, "AHHHHHHH! A G--" I jumped up and placed my hand on his mouth. I moved my hand and looked over at Sheen. He gave me a weird look and I smiled.   
  
Carl sat down, "What do we do? Do we tell the teacher? What do we do?" He was having one of his panic attacks, like the old Carl. Finally Cindy and Jimmy shut him up. "We just need to act like nothing happened when the teacher walks in okay?" Cindy said. And of course, at that moment, all the kids were back in there seats, talking and Mrs. Fowl walked in.   
  
About the middle of the day, the weirdest thing happened. The principal, Mr. Lancer, walked in and asked Mrs.Fowl if he could have a word with her. Mrs. Fowl got up and out of the classroom. We all watched and I saw her clasp a hand over her mouth and then nod uncontrollably. Mrs. Fowl re-entered the room and sat down. "Um, students," she started, "we all have to exit the school before......."  
  
At that moment there was a loud sound like thunder. And then sort of an earthquake....then came the fire bursting into the room. I felt the intense heat sweep over me. And before I blacked out, I realized, the school had exploded......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooooooo more suspense! Now, the genre is going to change to Action/Adventure/Romance and if you think this story is suspensful, you can add suspense in there too. I already started to write the next chapter. K? More reviews! 


	4. Territory

**_BillieMaverick: _**It's almost been a year now...

* * *

Sheen's POV 

Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen! How did they know where I was? I lay in the debree of the school, it felt like hours since the explosion, which it had to be, because behind the thick smoke, the sun was setting. I guess this is what I got for getting involved with this. I just didn't mean for the others to get hurt. The others! I pulled myself up, and I was covered in soot and dirt. I looked around at the the remains of the school, which was nothing.

"Help!" I heard come from somewhere. Wait, I knew who it was! "Libby? Where are you?" I said looking around frantically. There was no answer, so I started looking. I came to where a large pile of wood and bricks. "Libby?" I said quietly. "Help!" She yelled from the pile. I ran toward the pile and started throwing drift wood and bricks aside. I found her, covered in blood and burned. She leaped up into my arms, crying. I held her, trying to calm her down.

"Libby, it's okay, alright?" I said. I wasn't good at calming people down, I was usually the one who had to be calmed down. She did calm down a little, and pulled away from me, frightened. "Sheen what the hell's going on?" She yelled at me, angry and scared, "Where's everyone else? Huh Sheen? What's going on?" I stood, puzzled. How did she know I was the reason the school exploded? Did she? Or was it just the fact that I had spent the summer in the dangerous NYC...

"Sheen!" She yelled at me. I jumped and put my hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about that alright. Help me find the others." I looked into her chocolate eyes and she sighed, "Fine, but you better tell me what's going on later, got it?" She said, crossing her arms. I nodded, "I'll explain it best I can." She stepped back from me, "It was you!" I shook my head, "No, I'm just the reason it got blown up."

"Libby! Sheen!" Carl's voice came from behind me. He came stumbling up to us, his shirt torn, glasses fogged up with dirt, and hair smoking. He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to catch his breath. I put his arm around me and Libby came over and put his other arm around her. We helped him to a pile where he could sit and let him down slowly. "Thanks guys." He said and then put his head into his hands.

"Lib, you stay here with him, I'll be back." I said starting to look around. I didn't wait for an answer even, I walked away to start looking for other people. The territory looked like something out of my old Mercenaries game. A battlefield of destruction, hellbound. For the first time in about a little over a year or so, I was scared to death. My best friends were in grave danger, and two are missing right now, possibly really hurt...or worse...

* * *

**_BillieMaverick: _**Yah, short. I know. School's been stressing the hell out of me and I've come into a different grade since the last time I've updated. I'll be updating my other stories too. I'll start working on a new chapter of my Danny Phantom. 


End file.
